Maître
by DarkRose33
Summary: Traduction de "Master", un One Shot écrit par AkashaTheKitty. Pendant la guerre, Hermione Granger est capturée et violée dans un rituel public par son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy. Mais pourquoi s'est-il coupé la main, et prétendu qu'elle était vierge ?


_**Disclaimer :**_

_L'oeuvre originale est de J. K. Rowling._

_Ce OS a été écrit par AkashaTheKitty, qui m'a aimablement autorisée à le traduire. Vous pouvez retrouver la version anglaise ici : /s/3789532/1/Master_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione se débattait contre ses liens. « Non, s'il vous plait ! » implora-t-elle, provoquant les rires des silhouettes vêtues de noir. Des Mangemorts, l'emmenant vers son destin. Les dernières semaines avaient été un enfer. Ils avaient été piégés, trahis par quelqu'un qui aurait dû être digne de confiance. Ils avaient tous combattu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Hermione avait été capturée, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Elle ne savait pas qui avait survécu et qui était mort.

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils aillent tous bien._

A l'instant précis cependant, à sa grande honte, son souci principal était ce qui lui arrivait à _elle_. Elle avait pensé jusqu'alors que c'était une guerre où il n'y aurait pas de prisonniers, et pourtant elle était là. Elle trébucha et glapit tandis qu'elle était brutalement tirée en position debout. Tous les autres prisonniers qu'elle avait vus étaient des femmes aussi, mais elle avait supposé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient gardés séparément. En l'état actuel des choses, elles étaient huit, toutes les autres inconnues d'Hermione, partageant une minuscule pièce froide.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été prise qu'on lui permettait de sortir de cette chambre, et bien que cela fasse du bien de pouvoir enfin bouger ses jambes de nouveau, être malmenée par deux Mangemorts était terrifiant. Elle n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas aidée par le fait qu'ils la zyeutaient lascivement en même temps. Ses habits lui avaient été enlevés et la robe qu'on lui avait donnée avait un décolleté très profond et des fentes qui révélaient ses jambes. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était aussi usée et trop étroite et on ne lui avait donné aucun sous-vêtement.

_Ils vont me violer et me tuer._

Elle frissonna et essaya de réprimer ses larmes. Elle ne _savait_ pas qu'ils le feraient. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement qu'elle… qu'elle… Aucune suggestion ne lui venait à l'esprit. Très bien, elle ne survivrait pas à la nuit, mais elle garderait la tête haute et ils n'auraient pas la satisfaction de la briser ! Elle trébucha encore, poussant une exclamation de douleur tandis que sa peau se déchirait et que son orteil commençait à saigner.

Garder la tête haute était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce pleine de monde. Autant qu'Hermione puisse en juger, ils étaient tous des Mangemorts, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. Elle frissonna. Ils mangeaient, buvaient et criaient leur bonne humeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Lord Voldemort n'était pas là. Un froid glacial se diffusa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

S'il vous plaît, faites que mon manque d'importance ne soit pas parce que Harry est déjà mort.

Elle sanglota, incapable de retenir quelques larmes. Deux hommes la poussèrent brutalement et la tirèrent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait une table vide. Les tables que les Mangemorts occupaient étaient disposées en demi-cercle autour de la pièce, entourant celle du milieu. Tellement de Mangemorts…

Ils atteignirent la table et elle fut poussée dessus et maintenue en place, ses hanches sur le rebord. Ses yeux s'agrandissant, elle se battit inutilement contre ses entraves, provoquant des éclats de rires. Cela devenait trop réel. Elle ne voulait pas être là, elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Elle voulait redevenir une enfant blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

Il sembla y avoir des discussions puis un grand homme aux cheveux sombres prit une décision et la question fut réglée. Il était probablement le chef en l'absence de Voldemort. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui était l'hôte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait cette maison ni d'à qui elle appartenait ; elle avait été franchement trop terrorisée pour s'en soucier.

Quelqu'un s'avança. Un jeune homme, blond… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Hermione le dévisagea alors qu'il s'approchait, son attitude calme et froide et son regard sans émotion. Drago Malefoy. La guerre l'avait changé, mais ne les avait-elle pas tous changés ? Certainement, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble et même si leur relation avait été, il fallait l'admettre, une relation de haine, il n'avait jamais usé de violence physique avec elle ni à sa connaissance avec personne. Il était _ici_, pourtant. Il était un Mangemort. Comment savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

« S'il te plaît… ne fais pas ça… » plaida-t-elle avec lui, mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet. Il sortit un couteau d'argent ornementé et joua avec, la regardant pendant une seconde. Tout autour d'eux résonnaient des railleries, des rires et un brouhaha général. Allait-il la blesser ? Paniquant, elle essaya de nouveau. « S'il te plaît ! »

Il s'avança encore, baissant son regard vers elle, son expression immuable. « C'est moi, » dit-il froidement, « ou eux. » Il fit un geste vague d'un côté avec le couteau. Elle suivit le mouvement, apercevant les visages avides et cruels des spectateurs. Elle grimaça. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit-il. Il écarta ses genoux de force et l'estomac d'Hermione se retourna d'appréhension. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il alla lui faire une chose pareille. Une autre larme roula le long de sa joue malgré tous ses efforts.

Il se positionna puis caressa sa peau avec le couteau. Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Es-tu vierge, Granger ? » Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, rendant grâce à Dieu pour cette faveur. « Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette pièce t'a déjà possédée ? » Elle secoua sa tête de nouveau. Apparemment satisfait, il rangea le couteau avec un petit mouvement. Appuyant la paume de sa main à l'endroit où sa cuisse rejoignait son aine, il lui écarta les jambes encore plus malgré sa résistance et avec une poussée, il fut en elle.

Hermione hurla. Non pas que l'intrusion lui fasse si mal physiquement. Cela faisait mal, oui, mais c'était son âme qui avait été déchirée en deux. A cet instant, elle ne haïssait personne plus qu'elle ne haïssait l'homme qui envahissait son corps, forçant sa chair rigide en elle.

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient fermés et son visage était légèrement détourné d'elle. « Surtout continue de crier si tu veux qu'ils y prennent plaisir, » dit-il doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, défiante, et essaya de se dissocier de ce qui se produisait, mais le bruit et la sensation indésirable de ses mouvements la ramenaient sans cesse au présent. Pour tout dire, c'était lui qui semblait distant. Il avait toujours l'air calme et indifférent, mais ses yeux restaient inflexiblement fermés et tandis qu'ils étaient indéniablement en train de copuler, il ne la touchait absolument pas. Elle pria pour que cela s'achève vite.

Elle fut exaucée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne tressaille et ne tremble et elle put sentir la pulsation humide de sa délivrance. Il s'éloigna d'elle presque immédiatement, remettant ses habits en place sous les moqueries des autres Mangemorts. Même Hermione devait admettre que cela s'était terminé de façon honteusement rapide pour lui. Elle supposa qu'il appréciait particulièrement de violer des filles devant une pièce pleine de monde.

« Elle était vierge, » dit Malefoy, montrant du doigt ses cuisses d'un air impassible. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je n'étais pas préparé pour ça. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle put le voir aussi. Il y avait une traînée sanglante sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Avait-il déchiré quelque chose ? Pourquoi mentait-il ? Elle leva les yeux pour le voir cacher précipitamment une mauvaise coupure sur sa main. Il ne la regardait pas, il ne l'avait pas regardée depuis avant qu'il ne… Elle refusa d'y penser.

_Il a coupé sa main ? Et maintenant il affirme que j'étais vierge ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! » dit un autre homme blond au dirigeant avec un rictus lubrique. « Je vais la défoncer bien comme il faut… »

« Ah oui, et me priver de ma chance de me racheter ? » ricana Malefoy. « Vraiment, maintenant toutes les dames ici pensent que je mauvais au lit. » Les rares « dames » de la pièce le regardaient en effet d'un air sceptique.

L'homme qui dirigeait les opérations rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Malefoy a un bon point, Mosley. Tu devras juste attendre la prochaine. » Il fit un signe aux hommes qui avaient amené Hermione. « Enlevez-la. Nous n'aurons plus besoin d'elle jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Elle supposa qu'elle avait obtenu le droit de vivre un jour de plus. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait en fait attendu sa fin avec impatience, et elle se réprimanda elle-même pour sa faiblesse égoïste. Elle devait rester forte et vivante pour que ses amis puissent la trouver et la libérer. Elle devait croire qu'ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé. Malgré tout, elle traînait les pieds, défaite, tandis qu'elle était emportée hors de la pièce.

Elle ne vécut pas seulement un jour de plus, mais un autre, et un autre, et un autre… Elle ne prenait pas la peine de compter les jours, ainsi elle ne savait pas combien avaient passé avant qu'elle ne soit sortie de sa cellule la fois suivante. Quand ils vinrent la chercher, elle se sentait étrangement détachée. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et elle s'en souciait à peine. Ils pouvaient prendre son corps, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient.

De nouveau, c'était Malefoy, comme elle l'avait soupçonné. De nouveau, des douzaines de gens regardaient. Cette fois Malefoy ne lui parla pas avant de commencer. C'était comme s'il reconnaissait à peine qu'elle était sous lui. Elle était réduite à être un vagin. Elle s'en fichait ; il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'une bite de toute façon. Elle fixa le plafond jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, ignorant les larmes qui insistaient pour glisser occasionnellement de ses yeux. Elle se mit presque en colère lorsqu'il murmura « Bonne fille » juste avant de se retirer, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y accordait pas assez d'importance.

Les gens huaient. Non pas la performance de Malefoy, qui avait été désespérément plus longue que la fois précédente, mais son manque de réaction à elle. Elle supposa qu'elle avait perdu sa valeur divertissante. Elle s'attendait à éprouver de la joie ou de la peur, mais elle ne ressentait toujours que de l'engourdissement nuancé de tristesse. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. L'engourdissement la gardait en sécurité. L'engourdissement l'emporterait de l'autre côté quand ils lui lanceraient le sortilège de la mort et peut-être qu'alors elle reverrait ceux qui lui étaient chers.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres fit signe qu'elle soit emportée hors de la pièce. Cela intrigua un peu son esprit déconnecté. Pourquoi ne la tuaient-ils pas ? Elle savait qu'ils en avaient tué d'autres comme elle quand elles avaient cessé d'être intéressantes ; parmi les sept filles avec qui elle avait partagé sa chambre, seules quatre restaient. Et pourtant l'homme l'ignora tout simplement et se retourna pour discuter de quelque chose avec Malefoy.

Elle était certaine que seules quelques heures avaient passé quand quelqu'un vint la chercher de nouveau. Cette fois un seul homme vint la prendre et elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit un Mangemort, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins effrayant. Mollement, elle le suivit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient des fêtes différentes pour tuer les gens. Le bâtiment était calme, pourtant, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle qui avait été témoin de tellement d'humiliation, elle découvrit qu'elle était très différente et presque vide.

Seul l'étranger aux cheveux sombres et Malefoy étaient présents. Elle commença à frissonner. Donnait-il aussi des représentations privées, maintenant ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, évaluant la distance qu'elle pourrait parcourir avant qu'ils ne la tuent. « N'y pense même pas, » dit Malefoy calmement.

Elle sursauta, sans réaliser qu'elle avait été tellement transparente. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait été. Elle était fatiguée, gelée et affamée, elle avait été violée seulement quelques heures auparavant par _lui,_ et s'il existait encore du bien dans ce monde, elle ne le connaissait pas. La brute aux cheveux noirs rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. C'était rire dur, cruel. Hermione recula d'un pas et regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'échappatoire. Se ressaisissant, elle redressa le dos, releva le menton et dit d'une voix presque courageuse : « Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Malefoy la regarda simplement avec fraîcheur. « A jamais Gryffondor, » remarqua-t-il, sans faire aucun geste qui puisse révéler ses intentions.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres fit un mouvement négligent de la main. « Je suis sûr que ça sortira d'elle bien assez vite. Voici ton nouveau Maître, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione se sentit prise de vertiges tandis qu'elle absorbait le sens de ses mots ; sa vision se brouilla et elle tituba un peu. Le Mangemort cruel rit de nouveau et Malefoy ricana. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir et ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Quant elle revint à elle, elle était dehors, flottant dans les airs devant Malefoy. « Il était temps, » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas envie de te porter pour transplaner. » Il la laissa retomber sur ses pieds et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant par terre. Il fronça les sourcils comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. « Arrête de faire des histoires, Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-il, la tirant debout par le bras d'un coup sec et transplanant aussitôt avec elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il la lâcha si soudainement qu'elle trébucha, meurtrissant ses pieds nus. L'ignorant, il commença à marcher vers une villa, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'elle le suivre. Elle considéra brièvement de tenter de s'enfuir, mais ils étaient à découvert et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu. Elle le suivit donc.

Ils atteignirent la villa et elle le suivit à l'intérieur. C'était grand, luxueux, et tellement… propre. Hermione regarda ses pieds sales et eut une joie presque perverse à l'idée qu'elle allait salir son sol. C'était une chose tellement insignifiante, sachant qu'elle était apparemment l'esclave de Drago Malefoy à présent. Mais c'était tellement mieux que de penser à ce qu'il exigerait d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna de nouveau.

Il la conduisit dans une chambre qui semblait se situer à proximité de la cuisine. C'était une belle chambre. Elle contenait un vrai lit avec de vrais oreillers et de vraies couvertures, le sol avait de vrais tapis, et il y avait une vraie lampe sur la table de chevet… « Tu vivras ici, » l'informa-t-il, et son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua que le lit était deux places. Elle devrait probablement _travailler_ ici aussi. Elle chassa ces pensées. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis si longtemps que cela en valait presque la peine. Presque.

Il la regarda de haut en bas. « Prends un bain, » dit-il, avec un air légèrement dégoûté. Hermione faillit rougir puis elle le fixa dans les yeux d'un air de défi – ou elle l'aurait fait s'il la regardait toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu _la moindre _possibilité de prendre un vrai bain depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, tout ce qu'elle avait eu était un Récurvite avant d'être tirée hors de sa cellule pour être violée et elle ne s'était pas vraiment souciée de savoir si elle était agréable ou non. Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas été.

Il se retourna et quitta la chambre, ouvrant une porte à sa droite. « Ici. » Il ne gaspillait certainement pas beaucoup de mots pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le suivit avec réluctance pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et elle découvrit une salle de bains avec une grande et belle baignoire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Une baignoire _et_ un lit ? Elle se rappelait vaguement un temps où de tels conforts ne l'impressionnaient pas. C'était avant.

De nouveau, il commença à s'éloigner, mais cette fois il s'arrêta alors qu'il remarquait pour la première fois l'elfe de maison qui avait apparu quelques pas plus loin. Ses yeux se durcirent, mais à part cela il n'y eut aucun changement en lui. « Nourris-la, » lui dit-il. « Utilise la force si nécessaire. » Puis il s'en alla.

L'elfe la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. « Je vais manger », assura-t-elle. « Je vais juste me baigner d'abord si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » Elle marcha lentement vers la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'elle pouvait gagner un peu de temps si elle refusait de se laver, mais cela ne ferait probablement que le rendre violent et en plus… elle rêvait d'un bain.

Une heure plus tard elle était propre, nourrie, et elle somnolait dans son grand lit chaud. Elle avait regardé dans la commode de sa nouvelle chambre et avait trouvé d'autres de ces robes de mauvais goût, à la différence que celles-ci était neuves, de meilleure qualité et semblaient lui aller. Elle avait aussi trouvé de vrais livres, deux ouvrages, probablement oubliés par les occupants précédents. L'un portait sur la pêche et l'autre sur la généalogie des Sang-Purs. Elle préférait celui sur la pêche. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'endormir était de savoir qu'il allait probablement revenir pour l'utiliser. L'idée l'horrifiait.

Il ne vint pas, cependant, et finalement elle s'endormit.

Le jour suivant Hermione ne vit même pas Malefoy. Ni le suivant. Ni le jour d'après. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait le droit d'être ou ce qu'elle était censée faire, alors au début elle resta seulement dans sa chambre. On lui amenait de la nourriture, donc elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle pensa à s'échapper, mais bientôt elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Elle soupçonnait ne pas pouvoir passer la porte sans la permission de Malefoy. Elle se rendit aussi vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire de mal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le faire, elle avait seulement regardé le couteau à viande, se posant des questions, quand il avait soudainement commencé à brûler sa main tellement fort qu'elle avait été obligée de le lâcher.

Finalement, elle s'aventura dans les cuisines pour demander si elle pouvait aider avec quoi que ce soit. N'importe quoi, pourvu que cela puisse l'occuper. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle trouva une autre esclave née de Moldus travaillant parmi les elfes de maison. Son nom était Elvira et elle n'avait apparemment pas été achetée pour le plaisir de _Maître_. Son devoir était essentiellement de garder _Maître_ séparé des elfes de maison, car il ne supportait pas leur présence et avait besoin d'un service personnel par des humains. Le statut d'Elvira se voyait aussi à travers sa robe plus simple qui couvrait vraiment son corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas toi qui _servais_ (Hermione tordit légèrement le mot comme si elle avait de la difficulté à le prononcer) l'autre soir, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elvira eut l'ait un peu inquiète. « Maître m'avait dit d'aller me coucher quand j'aurais fini. Je ne savais pas… Mais il n'est pas cruel, pas comparé à… Je suis sûre que ma punition ne sera pas… » Sa voix s'éteignit et Hermione se sentit désolée d'en avoir parlé. Qui était-il de toute façon pour punir qui que ce soit pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait demandé ? Oh, elle aurait aimé qu'il tombe mort sur le champ.

Pour changer les idées d'Elvira, Hermione commença à faire un plan pour la division du travail. Planifier la calmait, même si _c'était_ un plan pour sa vie d'esclave. Elvira n'avait pas très envie de partager ses devoirs, mais finalement Hermione la convainquit qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus à faire sans quoi elle deviendrait folle.

La nuit suivante, elle amena son repas à Malefoy. Il était préoccupé par le journal, ainsi au début il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Quand elle se pencha pour poser son assiette, cependant, il leva les yeux, sursauta et demanda sèchement : « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? Où est cette inutile Elvira ? »

Hermione se redressa, luttant contre sa propre humeur. « Elvira aide dans la cuisine, je me rends utile. »

« Tu _as_ ton utilité, » dit-il, ayant retrouvé sa froideur et se concentrant sur son assiette. « Servir n'en fait pas partie. »

« Je m'ennuie ! » Cela lui avait échappé et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle réalisait les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne rata pas la façon dont les yeux de Malefoy parcouraient son corps et elle sut qu'elle méritait ce qui allait arriver. Elle ferma ses yeux de peur. Il y eut une pause.

« Alors _tu_ n'as qu'à aider dans la cuisine, » dit-il, l'ignorant une fois de plus en faveur de son repas.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rouvrirent, pleins de surprise. « Je… ne peux pas, » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Les elfes ne me laissent pas. »

Il reporta lentement son attention sur elle. « _Quoi ?_ » Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredit.

Elle rougit mais décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache. « J'ai essayé hier mais la viande était saignante et carbonisée, les légumes étaient écrasés et brûlés, la sauce avait des grumeaux et j'ai gâché une très bonne casserole simplement en faisant bouillir de l'eau. Ils ont dû tout recommencer. »

« Alors ils n'auraient pas dû te laisser le faire seule. »

« Je gardais juste un œil dessus pendant cinq minutes. »

Il reposa ses couverts avec un cliquetis. « _Cinq…_ Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais arrête de parler. »

« Oui, Maître. » Les mots sortirent d'un endroit qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son désagrément, elle réalisa que sa parole était loi, elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Alors à la place elle se retira dans un coin comme Elvira le lui avait appris, pour pouvoir anticiper ses besoins.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde était très occupé dans la cuisine, parce que _Maître_ (Hermione commençait à avoir un tic à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce mot) allait avoir des invités. Tout le monde à part Hermione, qui fut bannie de la pièce. Elle voulait seulement les aider, mais elle supposa qu'elle n'aidait pas du tout. Elle offrit de nettoyer quelque chose ou quelque part à la place mais les elfes de maison s'en occupaient déjà par la magie. La magie, oh comme elle lui manquait. A la place, elle eut le plaisir douteux de traîner dans sa chambre toute la journée.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Elvira vint dans sa chambre. Au début, Hermione fut contente de voir sa nouvelle amie, mais ensuite elle remarqua le regard de pitié que l'autre fille essayait de cacher. « Maître requiert ta présence… » dit-elle, détournant le regard.

_Qu'est-ce que ça a de si grave ?_

Puis elle entendit les bruits de la fête et une vague de souvenirs désagréables l'envahirent. « Oh. Je vois… » Elle avait d'une certaine manière pensé que cela n'arriverait plus comme _ça_ de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il projetait même de la faire passer de mains en mains maintenant. Une peur glaciale enserra ses entrailles à la pensée de ces visages mauvais et sadiques.

« Tu dois y aller, » dit Elvira. « Ca sera pire si tu ne le fais pas. » Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir regarder Hermione, qui hocha la tête et se leva. Soulagée de savoir que l'autre fille allait se soumettre, Elvira se retira hâtivement. Hermione se sentait hébétée et son estomac se serrait inconfortablement. Lentement, elle y alla.

« Ca t'a pris bien assez de temps, Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit Malefoy froidement, quand elle y arriva finalement. Il était assis sur une chaise semblable à un trône à la tête de la table. Elle supposa que c'était l'hôte de ces orgies dégoûtantes qui dirigeait temporairement.

« Je suis désolée, Maître, » dit-elle, les yeux baissés, son être tout entier paralysé par la peur. « Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez besoin de moi. » S'il vous plaît faites que ça finisse vite. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

Il y eut des rugissements de rire et les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécirent de colère. « N'aie pas la prétention de penser ! » Il se leva et la poussa de façon à ce qu'elle soit penchée sur la table, son dos face à lui. Alors il allait y aller en premier. Elle serra son poing sur la nappe et ferma hermétiquement ses yeux.

Il se pencha sur elle et murmura « Pleure ! » tout en s'enfonçant brutalement en elle. Elle cria de douleur et d'humiliation, mais elle ne versa pas une larme. « Pleure, nom de Dieu ! » commanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle de nouveau. Elle secoua la tête et il attrapa ses cheveux, les tirant brutalement en arrière, la faisant hurler et finalement il y eut des larmes sur ses joues. Il la lâcha et, sanglotant, elle tomba en avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui dit qu'elle était libre de s'en aller.

Il ne la regarda même pas tandis qu'il la renvoyait ; il se rassit simplement et prit une gorgée de son vin. Hermione le haïssait de tout son être et elle jura de le tuer, douloureusement, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire de sa vie.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour dans sa chambre, que personne d'autre ne l'avait touchée. C'était une bien maigre consolation. Elle était endolorie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été les autres fois entre ses jambes, et son cuir chevelu et sa tête lui faisaient mal.

Et l'humiliation… Elle avait dû s'avancer vers lui avec soumission, l'appeler Maître, et sans restreinte, le laisser profiter d'elle. Au moins les autres fois elle avait été attachée et escortée par de grands hommes armés de baguettes magiques. Cette fois elle avait dû y aller d'elle-même comme si elle avait eu le choix, sachant pourtant qu'en réalité elle n'en avait aucun.

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit et pleura jusqu'au moment où, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Le matin suivant, quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la migraine de sa vie, et elle décida de rester au lit. Pourquoi se lèverait-elle, de toute façon ? Pour endurer une autre journée d'humiliations et de viol ? Non, il pouvait venir la battre, la prendre de force, la tuer, quoi que ce soit… Mais elle n'allait pas se lever.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand on frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Elvira entrer. Le _Maître_ ne frapperait pas et les elfes de maison ne la dérangeraient pas. Hermione ne prêta qu'une vague attention à sa présence et grogna quand les rideaux furent écartés. « Tu devrais te lever pour pouvoir apporter son repas à Maître, » dit Elvira calmement.

Hermione fixa simplement la femme. « Tu parles que je vais y aller ! » lança-elle, sa voix rauque et amère. « Je ne peux pas simplement aller là bas aujourd'hui et… »

« C'est précisément ce que tu _devrais_ faire ! Allons, Hermione, nous savons toutes les deux pour quoi tu as été achetée et tu ne peux pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Pas maintenant. En plus, je ne vois aucune cicatrice visible sur toi, tu survivras. »

Hermione était livide. Est-ce que cette femme avait _la moindre_ idée de ce dont elle parlait ? « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a aucune cicatrice que _tu _peux voir, » cracha-t-elle, « que je suis bien et en forme et que je peux continuer tranquillement ma vie de tous les jours ! »

« Je sais, » dit Elvira doucement. « Ecoute… Je sais ce que tu ressens… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. »

« Si, je _sais_. Avant que Maître ne m'achète, j'étais une… une… J'étais comme toi ! J'ai eu des cicatrices, des cicatrices _physiques _que je peux te montrer, et ils allaient m'exécuter quand je suis devenue trop laide pour qu'ils abusent de moi. » Elle s'arrêta, regardant Hermione, qui ne s'en était jamais doutée et qui était muette. « Il n'avait pas à m'acheter, » continua Elvira, « mais je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ait besoin d'une servante… » Elle fit une courte pause. « Il a deux servantes maintenant, mais il n'a vraiment besoin que d'une, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne suis pas celle qui lui sera agréable au lit. »

Hermione laissa ses dernières paroles faire leur effet sur son esprit. Elvira était maintenant superflue parce qu'Hermione pouvait faire son travail ? « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'aille là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle, se sentait toujours amère. « Est-ce que ça ne prouvera pas qu'il a toujours besoin de toi si je suis allongée ici, refusant de lui obéir ? »

« Tu ne peux pas refuser, Hermione, » dit Elvira d'une voix triste. « S'il te demandait quelque chose directement, tu t'y soumettrais à cause du Sortilège d'Asservissement. Le forcer à le faire ne ferait que le mettre en colère et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire alors ? Il _est_ un Mangemort, bien qu'il ne soit pas le pire d'entre eux. Mais si tu lui es agréable, tu pourrais réussir à avoir une existence presque décente. »

Une existence presque décente dans laquelle elle était régulièrement violée devant une salle remplie des plus proches amis de Malefoy ? Hermione faillit renifler de désapprobation, mais elle pouvait voir qu'Elvira était vraiment agitée et inquiète pour elle. Alors, soupirant, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. De plus, montrer à Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas peur avait un certain charme.

« Tu t'ennuies encore ? » demanda-t-il, quand il la vit apporter son repas. « J'aurais pensé que la nuit dernière aurait réglé ça. » Le visage d'Hermione se vida de toute couleur et elle devint livide, mais de nouveau il ne la regardait même pas.

Finalement, elle retrouva sa langue et dit : « Non, Maître, il aurait fallu un vrai homme pour ça. »

Pour la première fois, elle le vit perdre son calme tandis qu'il jetait ses couverts et se levait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que ce n'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire que de railler son violeur sadique de maître quand on était une esclave sans aucun espoir de lui échapper. Il marcha vers elle avec détermination et elle recula nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une étagère, et elle entendit quelque chose tomber à terre et se briser. Génial, détruire sa propriété améliorerait sûrement son humeur.

Tendant la main derrière elle, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle et sa main se referma sur une poignée froide. Elle la ramena dans son champ de vision. _Son couteau_. Sa main tremblante, elle le tint devant elle, mais il ne broncha pas. « L'utiliserais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, s'avançant à sa portée. Elle tenta de lancer sa main en avant, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'arme contre lui. Le sort, le fichu sort. « Oui, j'imagine que tu le ferais. » Il attrapa sa main et la força à lui donner le couteau, le jetant au sol, avant d'attraper ses bras. « Fille stupide ! » siffla-t-il. « Aurais-tu préféré que je laisse les autres s'en prendre à toi ? » demanda-t-il en la secouant, faisant cliqueter ses dents les unes contres les autres. « Alors, aurais-tu préféré ça ? »

« N-non, Maître, » gémit-elle. « S'il vous plaît… »

Abruptement, il la lâcha. « Nettoie-moi ça, » dit-il d'une voix calme qui démentait son explosion récente tandis qu'il retournait à son repas. Hermione s'empressa de lui obéir.

La vie n'était pas vraiment mauvaise dans la villa. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas _bonne_ non plus et certainement pas libre. Tout le monde était vêtu, nourri, et vivait assez confortablement, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les elfes de maison et Elvira semblaient accepter que les choses soient ainsi, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas. Elle devait croire qu'il y avait plus. Presque chaque jour elle jetait des coups d'œils discrets à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque mention de Harry ou de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de nouvelles étaient une bonne nouvelle, supposait-elle.

Malefoy organisait une autre soirée. Quand Hermione l'apprit, elle faillit se mettre à hyperventiler. _Oh, Dieu, pas encore._ Elle essaya de se dire qu'elle était puérile et qu'elle devrait simplement… faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et y faire face. Au moins, il ne lui témoignait pas beaucoup d'intérêt dans la maison. Elle l'avait surpris jetant des regards en direction de sa poitrine une ou deux fois, mais elle supposait que c'était à prévoir avec le type d'habits qu'elle portait. Il ne se comportait jamais autrement qu'avec indifférence, pourtant, et il ne lui parla plus après le jour où il avait perdu son calme et où elle avait tenté sa menace avortée à son égard.

Elvira avait attrapé un mauvais rhume et Malefoy décréta qu'elle n'allait pas travailler dans la cuisine ou le servir pendant la fête. Il ne voulait pas être infecté par quoi que ce soit. Cela laissa les elfes de maison dans une grande émotion quand il les quitta, car il les avait apparemment menacés auparavant d'une mort horrible si _n'importe lequel_ d'entre eux essayait de s'approcher de lui ou de lui parler sans permission expresse, particulièrement pendant les repas.

Finalement, Hermione prit le dessus sur sa propre terreur et dit qu'elle le ferait. Après tout, qu'était-ce que de lui servir un repas devant ces animaux, en comparaison avec ce qu'elle aurait à affronter d'autre ?

Elle n'était, cependant, pas préparée pour sa colère quand elle le servit effectivement pendant la soirée. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, imbécile ? » siffla-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Je sers, Maître. Elvira est malade et vous avez dit aux elfes de maison de ne pas… »

« Tu es pour le sexe, espèce d'oie, et ils le savent. Maintenant je n'ai pas le choix. » Il la tira à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ne tires-tu pas bon usage de cette bouche si intelligente ? » suggéra quelqu'un, et des mugissements d'approbation retentirent dans la salle.

« Oui, j'aimerais vraiment lui fournir un moyen de m'ôter ma virilité, » répondit Malefoy, provoquant de nouveaux rires.

« Vous m'auriez appelée de toute façon, » répondit-elle avec méfiance à sa phrase précédente. « Ca ne fait qu'arriver plus rapidement maintenant. »

« Je l'aurais fait ? » demanda-t-il, la colère visible dans ses yeux, mais elle était la seule assez proche pour le voir. « Je suppose que tu me connais mieux que quiconque, alors. » Il se libéra et elle remarqua que malgré sa colère, il était en érection. « Tu fais le travail cette fois ; vois un peu à quelle vitesse ça se fait. »

Elle le fixa. Chaque fois semblait seulement ajouter à son humiliation. _Elle_ devait provoquer son propre viol ? Au moins cette fois son dos était tourné à la salle et elle ne pouvait _voir_ personne d'autre. « N-non, s'il vous plaît… »

Il attrapa ses cheveux. « Commence. » Gémissant légèrement, elle fit ce qu'il demandait. Il lui fallut quelques tentatives embarrassantes sans aucune aide de sa part, puis elle fut empalée. Elle hoqueta et les yeux de Malefoy se fermèrent. Jamais il ne la regardait pendant le sexe. « Bouge, » dit-il. Elle commença à bouger avec incertitude, grimaçant à cause de l'intrusion inconfortable, mais au moins elle pouvait contrôler une partie des sensations.

« Alors, Malefoy, tu fais l'amour ? » railla quelqu'un, et il y eut une autre explosion de rires.

Le front de Malefoy se plissa d'irritation et il lui donna une claque par derrière. « Plus vite, » dit-il.

« C'est ça, soumets-toi à l'influence du groupe, » marmonna Hermione à voix basse, mais bien sûr elle fit ce qu'il demandait. Cela ne sembla pas être assez pour lui, et il plaça une main sur sa taille et la tira violemment contre lui de façon à être complètement enfoncé en elle. Elle hoqueta et gémit un peu de douleur, et les paupières de Malefoy palpitèrent et il émit un son bas.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu faire aucun son que ce soit, même quand il jouissait. Elle commença à bouger de nouveau et attrapa le dossier de la chaise pour se tenir, se penchant un peu vers lui. Il semblait essayer d'éviter tout contact physique non nécessaire, en particulier avec ses seins, mais autrement il ne réagissait pas beaucoup. Sa main se resserra légèrement sur sa taille tandis qu'il la guidait, la forçant vers le bas un peu plus fort qu'il n'était confortable pour elle.

Décidant d'expérimenter une théorie, elle se pencha encore plus en avant et contre son oreille, elle émit un doux ronronnement, censé exprimer le plaisir. Elle ne fut pas déçue. De nouveau ses paupières palpitèrent, il gémit et se tendant contre elle, au plus profond d'elle, il jouit.

Intéressant.

Il la repoussa, des tâches rouges de colères bien visibles sur ses joues, mais ne le laissant paraître d'aucune autre manière. « Va t'en, » dit-il. « Et cette fois, restes-y. »

« Oui, Maître, » dit-elle, et elle quitta la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se tenait de nouveau debout à l'extérieur de la salle de la fête, hypnotisée, les yeux fixés sur ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Les hurlements l'avaient tirée de sa chambre. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle avait été violée elle-même, oui. Cela avait été horrible, oui. Mais voir une autre pauvre fille crier et pleurer et se tordre était mille fois pire que lorsque cela lui était arrivé à elle. Elle ne connaissait pas la fille et ce n'était pas Malefoy qui le faisait cette fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Un grand homme au visage barré de cicatrices, qui riait et se délectait de ses cris.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller au lit ? » lui demanda une voix rude. Malefoy. Il avait apparemment quitté la pièce et l'avait vue debout ici.

« Non, Maître, » coassa-t-elle. « Vous m'avez dit de m'en aller. » Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Elle fut tournée de force pour faire face à son maître. « Alors va au lit. Maintenant. » Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la fille une fois de plus. « Ignore-le ! » commanda-t-il.

« Que je l'ignore ? » répéta-t-elle. « Comment ? » Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde.

« Ne pense pas à elle comme à un être humain et ne t'autorises _pas_ à éprouver de la pitié. »

« Pas de pitié ? » demanda Hermione. « Alors qu'est-ce qui fait de _moi_ un être humain ? » Elle se retourna et partit en direction de sa chambre car elle ne pouvait plus combattre la pression de son sortilège.

Elle dit à Elvira ce qu'elle avait vu le jour suivant mais Elvira ne fut pas aussi épouvantée qu'elle l'aurait pensé. « Ecoute, » répondit-elle. « On dirait que quelque chose n'est pas enregistré dans ta tête. Ils _violent_ des filles, à ces réunions et à chaque fois qu'ils en ont envie et j'ai tellement de _cicatrices_ sur mon torse qu'aucun homme ne voudra jamais plus de moi. Quelle partie de tout ça ne te suggère pas de la violence, des hurlements et de la misère ? »

Hermione ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Quand elle avait été violée, cela avait été humiliant au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé d'être exposée et utilisée de cette manière, et l'acte lui-même avait fait mal dans une certaine mesure, mais… l'étendue de la violence qui lui avait été faite se résumait à avoir tiré sur ses cheveux. Elle n'avait été endolorie entre les jambes que le jour suivant, et elle n'avait pas saigné ni rien perdu à part sa dignité et son respect d'elle-même. Sa seule cicatrice était psychologique et elle s'en sortirait très bien une fois que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts jusqu'au dernier seraient vaincus. Elle refusait d'accepter la possibilité que cette guerre puisse finir d'aucune autre manière.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas croire ça, » dit Elvira sur un ton égal, « mais tu est traitée comme une vraie reine comparée à la plupart si non à toutes les filles dans ta position. » Elle leva une main pour arrêter les objections d'Hermione. « Tu m'as dit qu'il s'est assuré qu'il était le seul qui t'aie prise avant qu'il ne t'achète, vrai ? » Au hochement de tête bref d'Hermione, elle continua d'énumérer d'autres choses, attendant son approbation à chaque fois. « Il t'a achetée et il t'a gardée pour lui. Il ne t'a appelée qu'à une réunion, possiblement pour démontrer que tu était toujours assez amusante pour qu'il te garde. Il te laisse tranquille la plupart du temps. Il ne te bat pas du tout. Il ne t'a pas demandé de lever le petit doigt ici bien qu'il ne t'ait appelé qu'_une_ fois ce mois dernier… »

Hermione leva les mains. « D'accord ! J'ai la vie facile ! Vas-y, fais moi me sentir coupable ! » Elle ne pouvait oublier cette fille de la nuit passée et ses supplications.

Elvira secoua la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable. Tu devrais te sentir heureuse. Quand tu as été attrapée, tu étais destinée à être utilisée jusqu'à ce que tu sois usée, puis tuée. Ici, tu es en sécurité, au moins tant que tu t'assures que Maître est content. »

Faisant les cent pas, Hermione secoua la tête. En sécurité ? Non, ceci n'était pas la sécurité. Pourtant, Elvira avait un bon point. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il n'avait jamais semblé très enthousiaste en la violant. Il le faisait et le finissait, mais il refusait tout simplement de la regarder ou de la toucher, ce qui démontrait un niveau de dégoût qui ne collait pas avec le reste. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il passait son temps à acheter toutes les pauvres filles qu'il trouvait. Il avait acheté deux filles, dont l'une était réputée déformée par trop d'utilisation, et l'autre n'ayant jamais été utilisée du tout.

La cellule dans laquelle elle avait été quand elle avait été attrapée contenant au départ huit filles et il y avait eu des bruits qui couraient selon lesquels les Mangemorts allaient capturer des jeunes filles au moins une fois par mois. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été prise dans un tel raid, cependant ; elle était une prisonnière de guerre, donc elle avait rejeté cette notion à cette époque. Maintenant elle n'était pas si sûre que les autres n'avaient pas raison.

« Arrête de te tracasser, » dit Elvira, éternuant dans son mouchoir. « Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde. Contente-toi de remercier ton créateur que _tu_ vas bien. » Hermione n'était pas particulièrement d'accord avec Elvira, mais elle savait que, pour l'instant, c'était un conseil censé.

Elle ne voyait désormais Malefoy qu'à l'heure des repas quand elle le servait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait toute la journée ou de la façon dont il passait ses soirées, et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment non plus. Une seule fois il l'avait approchée, et c'était pour lui dire qu'elle devait rester dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Elvira lui avait dit plus tard que c'était parce que ses parents étaient venus dîner. Hermione trouva cela un peu perturbant. Pourquoi ses parents se soucieraient-ils du fait qu'il ait une esclave sexuelle ? Ils ne lui semblaient pas être d'une moralité supérieure et ils devraient l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Autrement, elle le voyait une fois par jour pendant environ une demi-heure pendant laquelle il l'ignorait tandis qu'il mangeait. Malgré tout, quand elle mettait et débarrassait la table, elle pouvait parfois lever les yeux et le surprendre en train de lorgner son décolleté. Une fois, elle l'avait vu fixer ses jambes, très visibles à travers les fentes, quand elle avait monté les escaliers. Il n'admettait jamais rien de tout ceci, cependant, et s'il se faisait surprendre il se remettait simplement à l'ignorer.

Alors elle arrêta de le surprendre et se pencha un peu plus en ramassant la vaisselle utilisée, brava les escaliers plus lentement et sensuellement et le frôla de temps à autre, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son repas. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela, à part le fait que l'expression de son visage, qu'elle apercevait occasionnellement, était vraiment drôle. De plus, il méritait un peu d'inconfort, même si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se venger pour le moment.

Une autre semaine passa. Puis deux. Puis trois… Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps. C'était surtout les après-midis qu'elle se sentait mal, mais puisqu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien à faire, personne ne lui posait de questions quand elle allait s'allonger. Elle ne se lassa pas de son petit jeu, cependant. Malefoy était arrivé à un point où il tremblait presque quand elle était proche et elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait le pousser avant que quelque chose ne se rompe. Apparemment, vingt et quelques jours étaient la limite.

« Excusez-moi, Maître, » dit-elle, le frôlant de près en se dirigeant vers la table avec un tissu mouillé pour la nettoyer. La vaisselle avait été enlevée, et contre toute habitude, Malefoy était toujours là, debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle se serait inquiétée si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à actionner des boutons. Apparemment, elle avait atteint le gros rouge qui disait : « NE PAS APPUYER. »

Il la saisit par le poignet. « A quoi tu joues exactement ? » demanda-t-il rudement.

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle avait un peu exagéré. « Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'innocence. « Je m'apprêtais à essuyer la table… »

Il la poussa en direction de la table qu'elle venait de mentionner, sans la lâcher. « Ca te manque, d'être violée, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'organise quelques soirées de plus ? »

Abandonnant tout faux-semblant, elle lui répondit sarcastiquement : « Tu aurais _besoin_ de ces soirées répugnantes pour bander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la poussa contre la table et souleva sa robe. « Juge par toi-même, » dit-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Cette fois, cependant, était différente. Cette fois elle était prête pour lui. Plus que prête. Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent légèrement puis il grogna : « Sois maudite, Granger ! Tu es plus intelligente que ça ! »

Il essaya de se retirer, de s'écarter d'elle, mais elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre lui, le consumant en elle. Il grogna de nouveau, perdant de toute évidence le contrôle de lui-même, mais pour une fois ses yeux étaient ouverts, plongés dans ceux d'Hermione, remplis de désir. Elle se déplaça de nouveau contre lui et il céda, déchirant sa robe, libérant ses seins, se penchant pour les sucer. Elle gémit et se colla contre lui, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que les sensations les plus délicieuses la parcouraient. Elle avait vu juste. Il la voulait. Il la voulait consentante. Eh bien, cette fois elle l'était.

Elle tira sur ses habits, cherchant sa peau, et quand elle trouva et caressa sa peau nue, il émit un bas son d'approbation. Les lèvres de Malefoy se déplacèrent le long de son cou et trouvèrent les siennes, qu'elles saisirent dans un baiser désespéré, passionné.

Leurs mouvements étaient trépidants et ils se précipitaient rapidement vers le sommet. Elle y arriva la première. Elle essaya de se retenir, elle essaya vraiment, mais le besoin frénétique de l'atteindre était trop fort pour elle et elle cria son extase. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il la suive, jouissant plus violemment et plus fort qu'elle aurait jamais cru possible de sa part.

Puis il y eut du silence et des respirations laborieuses avant qu'il ne recule et ne remette ses vêtements en place comme elle savait qu'il le ferait. « Ceci ne change rien du tout, » dit-il froidement. De nouveau, pas de surprise.

« Pourquoi cela changerait-il quelque chose que vous ayez réclamé votre droit, Maître ? » demanda-t-elle, renonçant à arranger sa robe déchirée.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, » grogna-t-il, visiblement secoué. « Tu m'a séduite et tu le sais bien. Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous vouliez que je le fasse. Et je vous dois… beaucoup. » Réalisant elle-même qu'elle ne mentait pas et stupéfaite par ses propres raisons, elle ramassa le torchon sur la table et le laissa la fixer tandis qu'elle s'en allait.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours après leur rencontre, alors qu'elle rendait son déjeuner dans les toilettes avec la porte légèrement ouverte, qu'elle vit Malefoy de nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure impression à donner, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. « C'est juste un microbe, » hoqueta-t-elle entre deux crises de vomissements en voyant l'expression de son visage. « Inutile de faire cette tête, vous n'allez pas l'attraper. » Il se contenta de pivoter sur ses talons sans répondre et s'en alla.

Malefoy n'apparut pas pour le dîner cette nuit-là et quand la maisonnée alla au lit, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Hermione pensa qu'il ne voulait probablement pas attraper ce qui la faisait souffrir. Il semblait plutôt sensible en ce qui concernait la maladie, c'était quand même étrange pour un Mangemort. Avec cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par de brutales secousses au milieu de la nuit par Malefoy lui-même. « Qu'est-ce que… » marmonna-t-elle encore groggy.

« Pas le temps, » dit-il. « Habille-toi. » Il se mit à sortir quelques-une des ses robes, leur jetant un œil critique, lui en lança une et entassa les autres dans un sac. Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter et elle se leva et s'habilla. « Pas de cape ni de chaussures… » marmonna-t-il.

« Eh bien, j'en ai à peine… » elle s'arrêta en interceptant le regard qu'il lui lança. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si sérieux ?

Il fit venir à lui par magie une paire de sandales et une cape. « Tiens, mets ça. Vite. » Elle obéit. Les sandales étaient au moins deux tailles trop grandes, qui pouvait dire à qui elles étaient, et la cape était capable de la recouvrir en entier, elle était sûrement à lui. Il se retourna pour partir, mais ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture sur le lit et il l'enroula rapidement et la lui lança. « Allons-y. »

« Aller où, Maître ? » demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus confuse à chaque instant. Il la tira simplement derrière lui et elle fut forcée de le suivre sous peine de s'aplatir par terre. Il la tira à l'extérieur et la nuit froide la fit frissonner. Cela faisait cependant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'extérieur qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout. S'étant finalement assez éloigné de la maison, ils les fit transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans une forêt clairsemée. Elle pouvait voir l'océan éclairé par la lune et les lumières d'un ville Moldue à proximité. Le voyage lui avait donné mal au cœur, mais elle essayait de son mieux de le cacher. « Va là-bas, » ordonna-t-il, « et monte sur un bateau Moldu pour le continent. » Il lui lança le sac et quelques sacoches. L'une d'elles était lourde de Gallions, mais l'autre… elle l'ouvrit. De l'argent Moldu ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Quand tu auras atteint le continent, continue de fuir jusqu'à ce que tu sois aussi loin et bien cachée de moi que possible. Ne me laisse jamais, ni moi ni personne que je connais, te trouver. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi ? » Le regard de Malefoy se dirigea vers son ventre plat et les mains d'Hermione s'y posèrent instantanément dans une posture évocatrice.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas faire avec, » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux plus te revoir, ni toi ni ça. Te mettre dans cet état est un crime passible de mort pour toi, et que je ne te tue pas est un crime passible de mort pour moi, suis-je bien clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ouvrait des yeux ronds et elle se demandait comment il pouvait en être sûr si tôt. Elle n'avait pas été complètement sûre elle-même jusqu'à très récemment. Elle avait, cependant, déjà soupçonné que c'était une très mauvaise chose. Dans son monde, les Sang-purs et les nés de Moldus n'avaient pas d'enfants.

« Mais mes amis… »

« Même si tu _arrivais_ à trouver un moyen de retrouver tes amis, tu pourrais à peine leur être d'aucune aide dans ta condition, et ensuite quand le… ça sortira, alors quoi ? Ils adoreront ses cheveux blonds et ses charmants yeux gris ? Ils sont mieux sans toi et ils haïront ton… ça pour son origine. Si tu dois jamais les contacter, assure-toi d'abord que la guerre est finie et qu'ils ont gagné, et si tu retournes, laisse-le derrière toi. »

Il sortit son couteau et attrapa la main d'Hermione, lui faisant une coupure profonde. Elle laissa échapper un cri étonné, mais il l'ignora. Il maintint sa blessure ouverte, tenant une bouteille en-dessous, guidant son sang à l'intérieur. Elle grimaça et des larmes de douleur picotèrent ses yeux. Finalement, il sembla en avoir assez et il tapota sa main avec sa baguette, guérissant la blessure. Elle serra sa main endolorie contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose et agitait sa baguette en direction de la bouteille, faisant se multiplier le sang jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit pleine. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait en faire.

Il rangea la bouteille et sortit une autre baguette magique qu'il lui lança. « Prends bien soin de ceci, tu ne pourras jamais en avoir une nouvelle sans risquer de te faire repérer. C'est du bois de vigne avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. » Elle fixa la baguette. Il lui donnait une baguette ? Il _lui_ donnait une _baguette_ ? « Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi de me la procurer et je n'ai pas pu en obtenir une pour Elvira, donc vous devrez vous en contenter. »

La tête d'Hermione se redressa vivement. « Elvira ? »

Il pointa le village du doigt. « Elle t'attend là bas. Vous êtes maintenant libres de partir. »

« _Pourquoi_ fais-tu tout cela ? » demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

Il ne répondit pas mais se détourna et commença à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-elle, le faisant se retourner un peu vers elle. Elle pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il se retourna complètement et resta debout, la regardant. Il ne chercha pas à saisir sa baguette magique. C'était sa chance, sa seule vraie chance de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. « _Legilimens !_ » Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent sous le choc.

_Il détestait être là. Il détestait chacun de leurs visages au sourire vicieux, mais il devait être là pour essayer… Oh, Merlin, non. __Pas Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? __Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas censée être en train de sauver le monde ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Il se tourna vers Bates. « Je la veux, » dit-il._

_Il l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Il avait un fantasme… Dans ce fantasme, elle était consentante et elle se tordait et gémissait de plaisir en-dessous de lui tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur humide… C'était fini. Il se haïssait pour avoir fait cela, mais il savait qu'il devrait le faire encore s'il voulait la sauver. Il refusait de prendre pleinement plaisir en elle, cependant. Jamais, jura-t-il, il ne la toucherait d'aucune manière qui ne soit pas absolument nécessaire._

_Il l'avait fait de nouveau. Elle avait été calme, rendant les choses un peu plus faciles pour lui. Si elle avait crié ou pleuré il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu le faire. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle le laisse la sauver ; peut-être que s'il la sauvait, il pourrait sauver une petite part de lui-même. « Je veux l'acheter, » dit-il à Bates. « J'aime être le seul qui l'ait possédée. »_

_Il n'aimait pas être près d'elle. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était en sécurité maintenant, personne ne lui ferait du mal. Elle n'appréciait pas, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle apprécierait. Il voulait juste ne plus la voir, mais il était obligé de le faire, elle refusait de rester à l'écart._

_C'était son tour d'inviter les autres. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils voudraient le voir utiliser sa nouvelle acquisition. Il chercha frénétiquement une excuse, mais rien ne pouvait convaincre ces gens de l'impossibilité de la chose, pas sans les convaincre qu'elle devait mourir._

_« Pleure, nom de Dieu ! » Ne voyait-elle pas que sa vie dépendait de leur certitude qu'elle avait encore de la valeur ? Il l'avait physiquement maltraitée, la faisant pleurer délibérément, et il avait été soulagé. Mais cela avait détendu son érection et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer un fantasme capable d'effacer les sanglots pitoyables d'Hermione. Finalement, il avait simulé, sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas la différence et espérant que personne d'autre ne la verrait, et il l'avait renvoyée. Il se soûla beaucoup cette nuit-là._

_Il savait qu'elle le haïssait et sa tentative de le poignarder ne faisait que le prouver. Cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'elle ne réalisait pas les sacrifices qu'il faisait, mais peut-être que sa haine la maintiendrait enfin éloignée de lui. Pendant un instant il avait voulu lui crier sa frustration et son sacrifice, mais il se retint juste à temps…_

_Il se sentait tellement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à l'appeler de nouveau. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle était là, lui forçant la main. Il était furieux contre elle et dégoûté par son propre désir pour elle. Il fantasmait sur elle, oui, mais pas comme ça ! Il détestait qu'elle le déteste, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il la força à le prendre en elle et il ferma les yeux. C'était plus facile de faire semblant quand c'était elle qui bougeait. Elle gémit, de douleur il le savait, mais il saisit le prétexte et réagit comme l'homme détestable qu'il était. Il fallait qu'il jouisse, qu'il montre qu'il prenait plaisir en elle ; elle ne saurait jamais combien c'était dur pour lui. Elle souffla le petit son le plus délicieux qui soit dans son oreille et il jouit, prenant trop, beaucoup trop de plaisir à la violer…_

_Le viol de la jeune fille lui donnait la nausée et il quitta la pièce. Hermione se tenait juste à l'extérieur, fixant la scène avec de grands yeux désillusionnés, horrifiés. Il voulait l'épargner. Il voulait lui dire que l'autre fille n'était pas à lui, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il lui fallut la regarder partir tandis qu'elle remettait son humanité en question. Il la remettait en question lui-même._

_Les choses s'aggravèrent. Il ne pouvait stopper son désir de plus en plus ardent pour elle. Certaines nuits, il devait quitter la maison pour ne pas aller la prendre. Cela n'avait presque plus d'importance pour lui qu'elle ne le veuille pas. Il fantasmait sur elle, allongée sous lui, émettant de petits bruits de plaisir, et il se consumait. Elle ne le voudrait jamais, pas de lui. Il le savait. Mais il le voulait._

_Il la cacha de ses parents. Père savait qu'il avait une esclave, mais il ne participait pas aux orgies. S'ils la voyaient, il la reconnaîtraient comme l'amie de Harry Potter et ils lui poseraient des questions ; ils l'enlèveraient à lui, la tortureraient et la tueraient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Elle était à lui, et c'était à lui de la sauver._

_Il se surprenait à regarder sa silhouette bien faite sans arrêt. Il voulait tellement la toucher, la goûter… Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle le frôla et il faillit exploser. Elle le taquinait, réalisa-t-il sous le choc après quelques semaines de postures révélatrices et de petits frôlements. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter. Il prenait trop de plaisir, juste à la regarder, à fantasmer…_

_Il brûlait de désir et il savait qu'il lui fallait l'avoir. Elle le railla et avec colère, il s'enfonça dans… sa chaleur humide ? Le choc le secoua au plus profond de lui-même. Son désir explosa et pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il essaya de se retirer mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Lâchant prise, il goûta cette unique saveur imméritée du paradis…_

_Elle le comprenait en partie. La regardant partir, il tremblait d'émotion. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se produire de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de changer leur relation et il ne pouvait certainement pas risquer de la mettre enceinte. Aux réunions, il n'avait pas pu utiliser de sortilège contraceptif, parce que cela aurait prouvé que ça avait de l'importance. Il aurait dû être plus prudent cette fois, mais il avait perdu la raison._

_C'était trop tard. Il le sut la seconde où il la vit vomir. Pour être sûr, il prit un cheveu de sa brosse et lui lança un Ingravesco, et voilà… Elle allait avoir un garçon. Il trembla, les yeux rivés sur le symbole qui était apparu. Il ne pouvait plus la protéger. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire…_

_Il lança un ballot sur le lit d'Elvira. « Réveille-toi, » commanda-t-il. « Hermione est enceinte. » Elvira comprit ce que cela voulait dire et ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes tandis qu'elle se morfondait sur le sort de son amie. « Tu pars avec elle, » dit-il, lui ouvrant la main d'un coup de couteau. Elvira serait son cadeau à Hermione et la raison pour laquelle elle ne pourrait pas risquer sa vie pour retourner chercher ses amis. La chambre d'Elvira était en désordre et il y avait du sang partout, même une flaque sur le sol. Il ne fit aucun effort pour ne pas marcher dedans tandis qu'il se retournait et quittait la pièce, une Elvira très pâle à ses côtés._

Pour chaque bonne action qu'il accomplissait, il en commettait un millier de mauvaises. Il n'avait pas la force ni le courage d'aller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré tout, il devait faire ceci, parce que…

Un mur surgit devant elle et Hermione fut violemment éjectée de son esprit, prise de vertiges et un peu nauséeuse tandis qu'elle retournait dans le sien. « C'est largement suffisant, » dit-il calmement, et elle réalisa qu'il l'avait _laissée_ le voir. Avait-il voulu qu'elle le comprenne ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se retourna de nouveau et cette fois fit quelques pas puis transplana hors de sa vie.

Elle allait avoir un garçon. Et elle avait brièvement aperçu ces derniers mots qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle voie.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.


End file.
